Route 666 S1 Ep3
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Kayla feels the sting of jealousy as they work a job for Dean's ex
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from all four seasons of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Dean hung up the phone and thought for a moment about the conversation he'd just had. Things had ended badly with him and Cassie so if she was calling now, it must really be an emergency. He was torn on the issue; she didn't even believe him when he'd told her what he does for a living and now she was basically asking for his services. Dean chuckled internally, _his services._ It'd be good to see her again anyway.

"I just got a call from, an old friend." He glanced to Kayla, she didn't need to know the details. "Father was killed last night, thinks it might be our kind of thing."

Sam looked at him blankly, wondering why he was being so vague. "Ok…"

"Trust me. She never, never would have called if she didn't need us. Never."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "She?"

He didn't respond, instead he tried to ignore the question and got in the car. Sam, being nosy, got in after Kayla and looked at Dean.

"What's her name?"

"Cassie."

"You never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?"

Sam smirked, Dean sighed in response. He apparently wasn't going to let it go and he was forced to talk about it in front of Kayla.

"We went out."

"Went out as in, more than one night?"

"Am I speaking some language you're not understanding?" He snapped at him.

"No, no…"

Kayla stretched out across the back seat and leaned against the door. "I think what Sam is trying to say is that typically you're a man-whore so the fact that you had something that resembled an actual relationship is shocking the shit out of him."

"That was so eloquently put." Sam added.

"Thank you."

"And so right."

"Hey." Dean blew them off and turned onto the street; screw them. Did Kayla just call him a man whore? He thought he was more discreet when he was looking at women, or flirting with them, or…ok maybe she had a point. But man-whore? Ah why not.


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting Cassie at the police station Kayla decided to back down gracefully from this particular job. The guys still filled her in on the details; black mystery truck running people off the road, only one set of tire tracks leading to the crash site but they seemed to be pushed…blah blah…Cassie just had to be so damn pretty.

She was tired of hearing about Cassie. Of course that was just the jealousy talking, which she was a little ashamed of. The crush she had on Dean was almost embarrassing. And yes, crush was the only appropriate word for how she felt. Thus far she'd done well not revealing how flustered she got around him, he was too distracted right now to notice anyway. And now, now there was…his ex…she shouldn't be so bitter; Sam and Dean were getting ready to go to her father's funeral. Poor girl.

"What's interesting is you two never look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she looks away, she checks you out when you're not looking…"

Dean grimaced at his brother and adjusted his tie in the mirror. "I think we have more pressing issues."

"Hey if I'm hitting a nerve…"

"Kayla help me out."

She didn't look at him, she focused her eyes on her computer. "No he's right you two are doing that, it's not so much interesting as kind of disgusting."

Sam laughed. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"This one's all you guys." She managed a quick glance and an obnoxious thumbs up

"So when are you going to really talk to her."

"Sam." He looked to Kayla for help but got a shrug in response.

"I'm completely on board with the whole, not talking about it thing. In fact, you guys should just go and not talk about it somewhere else."

Sam held his gaze on her a moment and she knew he'd caught the bitter tone in her voice. He smirked and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Let's go."

Sam came back that night, alone. Of course he was alone, because Dean was with _her._ He pulled the door shut behind him and nodded to her when she looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kayla absently flipped through channels.

"It's probably gonna be just you and me tonight."

She gave a false smile. "Ok. You want to order a pizza or go find something to eat?"

"We can order in, it's cool."

Sam had seen the disappointment on her face when he came in. What a surprise, a girl that had a thing for Dean. While they were waiting for the pizza he made idle chit chat with her, which unexpectedly turned into a more serious conversation about the things that had happened to him and his family since this whole thing started. Kayla was surprisingly easy to talk to; in fact he was quickly convinced there wasn't a judgmental bone in her body. She sympathized with his need for his own life, even if it meant being away from his family.

After the pizza came they shifted focus for awhile and lightened things up while watching some TV show, extreme videos or something.

Sam watched as the morons made the deadly fall and yelled at the TV through a bite of pizza.

"No! Oh my God!"

"That's just ridiculous." Kayla shook her head.

"Can you believe these people?"

"This must be what people mean when they say God's way of weeding out the stupid."

"More like God's way of spraying pesticide on the retarded." Sam commented.

He liked the way she laughed, the whole thing was so…easy. He'd been reluctant to get to know her because of the nature of the job but regretted not doing it sooner. He bet she'd probably get along great with him, if Dean wasn't in the picture. On that note, he accepted the reality and turned more serious.

"Hey um, I know this is kind of hard for you."

"What's that?"

"The whole thing with Dean and Cassie. I mean, I saw you two after the reaper."

She grimaced at the reminder of her frustration. "This is Dean we're talking about. He's flirted with every girl he's seen since I got here."

"Yeah but the fact that he _hasn't_ tried to hook up with you is kind of amazing. I mean, I think he's got it pretty bad and doesn't even know it."

Kayla was a little uplifted at the idea, but didn't let it take over. "Yeah well Dean's a bad boy, not really my thing."

"Please." Sam accused her. "You drool over him."

"I do not!"

He laughed. "Look, his morals aren't always on point but have a little patience. You never know, maybe you can straighten him out."

The look on her face gave away her thoughts and Sam sighed internally. He didn't really know how Dean felt about her and he shouldn't be encouraging her towards him. Dean didn't do relationships, he didn't know how to. She'd wind up like the rest of them.

Kayla laughed a little at the idea of Dean being straight-laced. "I don't think he can be straightened out. It's probably better that way."

Sam smiled in response, if anything at least she had him around. He was easy to relate to, which kind of made her wish that she was as drawn to him as she was to Dean. Of course life just couldn't be that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Sam convinced Kayla to come to the crime scene of the latest victim. She was kind of glad to get out of the hotel, and also glad that she was surveying the mess when Dean finally showed up.

"You didn't make it back to the hotel last night."

"Nope." He wasn't really in the mood to talk about it.

"I take it you two worked things out."

"We'll be working things out when we're 90. How'd you two hold up?"

"Fine, we ordered pizza, hung out."

"Hung out huh?" Dean smirked at him.

Off his look, Sam stopped walking. "What? If you're asking if I slept with her, the answer would be no."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "Not my type."

"Right, smart _and _hot isn't your type anymore?"

"She not my type as in, she's not Jessica and she wants _you,_ and…" He stopped talking as Kayla approached them.

"Hey stranger." Kayla nodded to Dean but didn't actually make eye contact.

"Look who finally left the room." He was surprised to find himself relieved that nothing happened between her and Sam, though it was unfair of him to be that way. Sam deserved to get back on his feet, he deserved to be happy. If something had happened...he guessed he'd be happy for him. He'd most definitely be proud of him.

After checking out the scene they separated again; Dean went with Cassie and Kayla went with Sam to check the local court records surrounding the case. She didn't mind the research work, she could admit that she was better at that than actual physical fighting. They found paperwork on some land the mayor had bought, while Dean looked up a disappearance that happened around the same time as the last string of murders. Things were starting to come together.


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't go to Cassie's house with them when she called for help that night. First off, she knew the guys could more than handle it. She also knew that Dean was going to be all sweet and protective, nothing she really wanted to see. Kayla really needed to get a grip on this jealousy thing.

Sam filled her in on the details when they got back. Cyrus Dorian had been killed by Cassie's dad forty years ago in self defense. Normally this would have been dismissed but forty years ago, police didn't look far past the fact that a black man had killed a white one. He and his friends hid Cyrus's body in the swamp, an action that was later discovered by the mayor (then a deputy) and shockingly overlooked. Now everyone involved was dead…thanks to Mr. Dorian. Now they had to hunt down this stupid truck.

He'd insisted Kayla come with them to drag the truck out of the lake. Once it was clear of the water she was quick to volunteer for the dirty work; she pulled Dorian's remains out of the truck and laid it out for the roast. It was satisfying to watch the bones go up in flames…racist bastard.

"Think that'll do it?"

The truck answered his question when it showed up out of nowhere.

"Thinking not. So burning the body didn't work…" Kayla started.

Dean stared hard at the phantom truck. "Sure it did, now it's really pissed off. I'm going to lead the truck away. Figure out a way to burn the truck."

"Figure out a way?" Sam asked. "Dean how do you burn a truck?"

"Just do it!" He peeled out of the area in the Impala, the ghost truck followed behind him.

Kayla walked alongside the truck. "We don't have time to burn it. Maybe we should consider an alternative."

"Any ideas?"

She smirked. "Run away?"

Sam smiled faintly. "Not really our motto, unfortunately. This would be a good time for it."

"What _is_ your motto?"

"We'll have to think of one. After we figure this out."

They stopped the truck with the old "sacred ground" card. So simple, why didn't she think of that? Oh, right, because she was too busy acting like a hormonal teenager, instead of a professional. Time to pull herself together. She was going to work the next job like a hunter.


End file.
